Pokémon Mysterious World
by Sherlocc
Summary: A story about a male Human turned into a female Plusle / Prasle. I do not really know how else to put it. I guess it is just an average PMD story but with my own storyline and plot. This story will be updated overtime to increase contents of each chapter or upload new content in an entirely new chapter.
1. Beginning

Falling into the void, into a darkness that seems to be forever. Was there a voice there?

"Why?" The voice said.

It fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, untill it seems to have lost all there is to it, but twas changed when a powerful light was seen. The light grew brighter and brighter, and a thought came to the selfless voice.

'Why was I abandoned of all hope?'

Finally the moment came as the voice was finally given a new form not familliar to him. No...now that the unidentified voice has been given a new form, can it even be called as "'him'" anymore?

'Is this...the real world? Feels so warm...somehow?'

The voice's mind began to fade as it began anew, and thus the old memories in the old form was forcefully forsaken from it, althought some of it's new form was based on it's old form so not all of the memories are erased.

In the all pokemon universe, lay a small female plusle on the soft grass. She has not regained her conciousness just yet, and thus was placed in a deep slumber that was yet to be awakened from.

She was unable to wake up due to her having almost no energy at all, her sanity felt like it would fade from all the mental pain she experienced earlier. She slowly started to faint, her body was slowly recovering and her mind was put at ease.

After what seemed to be like days, the small female plusle finally awakened. She was slowly lifting her eyes, and seeing her surroundings, her head still feeling very painful. She saw her hand and it was not one of a human, but of a plusle. Most people would have been shocked at this point, but she is mostly calm about it despite the fact that she also realised that she it not even male anymore. She slowly got up. "I thought it was just a dream, but it was real." She wispers in a weak voice. The soft wind brushing her fur, she felt a cold breeze and a warm feeling of welcome to this strange new world to her.

A few moments passed by. She decided she would try to stand up, but was unable to because her body was too tired. She would force herself to stand up, but quickly fell down again before she could even move her legs. After a few tries, she started to space out, she tried to keep her eyes open, but failed as she fainted.

Meanwhile...

In a forest, a male pikachu was wandering around. Looking for berries that he usually likes, but due to the abnormal fog that appeared last night, none of the plants were making any fruit. it was very hard to find the berries. His ear twiched at the very thought of not being able to eat his favorite berries. 'Seriously, they can't be all gone right? Maybe I'm not looking hard enough.' Keeping the determination to look harder, he decided that he would look somewhere with more trees and bushes.

The leaves were dancing around in the wind, they were of a bright green, the water from last night was still there and it made the trees look beatiful from a distance. The pikachu arrived at his destination and was really happy when he saw that this part of the deep forest still had some of his favorite berries left, he was just picking the berries when someting caught his attention; it was a cream colored lump of fur in the middle of the deep forest near a clean clear lake.

He quickly indentified the thing he saw, it was a plusle. He ran to her as fast as he could, checking to see if she was okay. "Umm, hello? Are you OK?" He was beginning to panic but would not want to jump into conclusions, as doing that would almost never do any good at all. He poked her in hopes that she would wake up. "Hello? Please wake up. Are you hurt? Did something happen?" "..." no respond was given. "You can't be dead...can you? At least, I hope not, that would have been very bad. Haha...ha..." worry started to show up in his laughter, he was very much hoping that she would really still be alive. After checking a few times and getting no respond, he started to panic and almost went mad. "NO! What should I do?! Please don't be dead! What can I do?! AAAARRRGH!" As he was just making a big fuss, she moved! It caught his attention like lightning. He was very relieved to know that she was not dead yet.

Thus...

The plusle woke up, this time she was able to stand up even thought she was still a bit weak. "uuugh...huh?" She was looking at a worried pikachu in front of her. "I thought you were dead, you really gave me a good scare there." He was very embarrased for what happened earlier. The plusle was a bit confused. 'Did he just talk? Oh right, I guess I can understand them now.' She was having a long train of thoughts coming to her, but she decided to push them all to the back of the head. The pikachu asked. "My name is Gamma. Nice to meet you! Can you speak? What is your name?" The pikachu now known as Gamma asked.

She gave it a long thought. 'uhh, lets see...my name, my name is. What is my name? Who am I? Okay, okay, let's not freak out. What other things can I remember instead? My family, nope. My friends, no. What is wrong with me?! Why can't I remember anything aside being human?!'

"I...I don't remember my name." He was very shocked to hear that, but he tried to shook it off. "Okay then. What about your family, or where you came from?" "I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! OKAY?!" She snapped, it starled him. "I...I don't know where I came from, or any of my family, or my name." A look of sadness came to her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked in the first place." He sympathysed.

'There is one thing I remember thought, and it is being a human before this. If I tell him I am human he might think I'm insane though.' She let out a sigh. "Look, it's not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." "Hey, it's fine! No amount of yelling is gonna scare this guy!" He points to himself using both his tumbs. She giggled a bit at him. "Oh right, I almost forgot, I came to this forest to pick some berries." He quickly realised what he was supposed to be doing earlier. "Can I help?" "Sure! Here, grab this!" He gave a small pouch to her. "A pouch? Not a basket?" She tilted her head, confused. "Ah, that, I'm not carriying any baskets since the berries I am picking are rare so there aren't many even in here." He explained. "I see. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" She also asked for what berry it was, and he explained what the berry looked like and it's taste.

So, they started looking for berries, they looked in every single bush they can find. They searched till dusk for those favorite berries of him that Gamma claimed he likes. much to their luck there were still a few that they found, but was enough to completely fill the small pockets they carried. They ended their search and the plusle gave the pikachu the small pocked he lended her earlier.

"Hey, thanks for helping me." Gamma said. "No problem! Happy to help!" The plusle said, she stared at the sky, which was starting to turn orange. He tilted his head in confusion. "Hey, what is wrong?" Gamma asked. "Nothing, it's just that...I don't know where to go from here." She said while staring at the clear water from the lake near the place where she woke up. Gamma felt sorry, as he wanted to make it up to her for helping him. "Hey! I have an idea! Come home with me! There is an extra room at my house that nobody uses anymore. How about you come live with me?" This stunned the plusle a bit. "What?! You really want a complete stranger who you don't even know yet to live with you?" She asked, still stunned. "Yes." He simply awnsered, so without wasting time he took her hand and showed her the way to his house.

They quickly went to Gamma's house. The trip took at least 2 hours from walking, his house is not that far as she first thought it would be. When they finally reached their destination, she saw a nice house made of wood, it is as big as a giant treehouse, but even that is very big for small pokémons like them. Gamma arrived at the front door and unlocked it. "Welcome to my house! Come on in!" She took a step inside his house, revealing a spacious living room with many fancy furnitures and decorations. 'Woah! Is he rich or something? This is amazing!' She gaped in awe. "Hey, come here, I will show you your room." He signaled her to come, she followed him throught the hallway throught the living room, Within the hallways there were three rooms, there were two doors that were facing towards each other which are the bedrooms, while the straight path went to the food storage room where there was a very thick and heavy looking door.

Gamma unlocked the room to the left facing the food storage room, it revealed a nice looking but dusty bedroom. "Sorry, haven't cleaned this bedroom in a while you know, since it was never used anymore and stuff." He scrached his head in embarassemt. "Hey, don't sweat it, it looks nice, just needs cleaning. Since I am here, how about I clean the house and all the rooms here? You look like you could use some help." She smiled. "Really? You would take care of house in place of me from now on? I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!" He jumped and hugged her, she was surprised by his sudden hug. "Woah! You're welcome, but get off me please." She blushed a little, still feeling awkward. "Oh! Sorry!" He let go off her, while blushing madly. "Let's not make this anymore awkward okay? Housemates from now on?" She offered a hand. "Yes, housmates from now on." Gamma answered, while shaking her hand in agreement.

They both went into their respective rooms after they faced towards each other and said good night to each other. In her room, she dusted her bed first before laying on it as she looked outside the window in her room lost in thoughts, afterwards she decided to sleep as her body needs to rest, so she closed her eyes and falled asleep.

The plusle hoped that tommorow, she will remember her name and who she is. Suddenly a strange dream appeared as the plusle slept, it was just a bunch of text.

It says, Max.


	2. Trouble

It was sunrise early in the morning, the sun looks beautiful rising slowly in the horizon, it was a bright yellowish orange illuminating the sky with an array of bright colours. Sadly though you can't actually see it from the window where the plusle was sleeping, because it was headed at the direction where the sun was setting instead. The air was starting to get warmer outside, it was also getting brighter by the moment.

The former human woke up. 'I wonder if Gamma is awake? I want to go check but, sould I?' Max went out of her room, to her surprise Gamma was already wide awake. "Hey Max! I see that you're a early person." Gamma said. Max walked to the window near the sofa, from the looks of it, things look busy in town. 'What was that last night? Did I just remember my own name? But how? Where did I learn how to read those text? It feels like deja-vu, I know it but I can't remember where I learned it.' Max thought.

Gamma noticed that she was thinking of something, he was certain of it. "Uhh, you okay?" He asked. "Nothing, I just had a weird dream last night." Gamma opened his mouth to speak, but before he could let out a word, she continued. "In the dream, it was a blank space, there was nothing to see, nothing to feel, basically an empty space. However, as I went deeper into it, some random text appeared, but for some reason I knew how to read it, it says Max. Gamma...I remembered my name, it is Max." "That's amazing! I'm greatful for you!" Gamma said happily, finally knowing her name. The plusle now known as Max simply smiled.

"Hey...Max? Wanna go outside? Come on, I'll show you around town." "Well, I haven't seen the town just yet so...why not?" Max and Gamma decided to go outside, Max aslo wanted to look at the town as well, so they went to the main square in town.

Afterwards...

Max and Gamma arrived at the town's main square. "Max...Welcome to Hoopla town!" Gamma said. Max looked at the main square, it has a lot of pokémon wandering around, and a lot of them where doing their own thing, there were many buildings made of wood and many stores that are open at the time.

There's the item shop that sells items that you need, there's the bank which allows you to make a bank account and a safe place to store money, there's the accessory shop if you want to look good, and many more. (.ect)

Just when Gamma wanted to begin the town tour with Max, a crabby came near the duo, he seemed surprised when he saw Gamma. "Hey hey hey! Well if it isn't the pikachu, such a surprise to see you in town, you rarely ever come here to main square." The cabby said, he came near the duo to, he exchanged gaze with both of them.

"Well aren't you new here youngster? I've never seen you before." The crabby said. "Yeah, I'm pretty new. I'm Max, nice to meet you." Max said. The crabby was a bit taken aback by this, he never expected her to already give out her name to someone she just met. Max saw this and was a little confused by the act. The crabby shook it off and just decided to push the thought away. Since she already gave her name, the crabby decided to reveal his name to her as well. "Well hey, if you already gave out your name I guess I should tell you mine too, I'm Bubble." The crabby now known as bubble, said.

"Ummm, Bubble, I wanted to show her around town, if you don't mind." Gamma said. "Oh, where are my manners? Sorry pikachu, but it is kind of a surprise thought, you're usually so shy around girls. Is she your girlfriend?" Bubble asked. "What? No!." Gamma quickly retorted, Bubble laughed at the sudden reaction he did. "Well whatever you two are, you two look like a good pair for each other." Bubble said, Gamma shook it off. Bubble wanted to chat more, but he suddenly remembered what he was about to do. "Well then, I have to get going. See you two around! And before I forget, what's your name pikachu?" Bubble asked. "It's Gamma."

Bubble nodded, and went to do whatever he was going to do earlier. Max realised that from the way Gamma and Bubble talked to each other, they already met each other. 'How come Bubble didn't know Gamma's name?' Max thought. The two continued with their tour.

"I thought you knew each other, how come he doesn't know your name?" Max asked. "You might not know it since you currently can't recall your memories, but in here you don't call others by their name unless you really know them, you call them by their species's name instead. This is diffrent for every town, for example; in some towns such as Hoopla town which is where we are, calling others by their personal names instead of their species's name when you don't know them well enough is considered rude, while other towns might not even care, but some towns actually consider it rude if you don't give out your name when you already met each other." Gamma explained, he also went into a bit of further details, while Max took a good listen to every of the details that Gamma was telling. Max did not know that pokémons would have diversity like humans do, It was a completely new thing to her and it really surprised her.

As they walked a sudden thought came to Max, she thought back to the point when they first met. "Why did you give out your name when we first met? I can understand if you gave out your name when we were done doing berry hunting, but why did you gave out your name when we only just met each other?" Max asked with a straight face. "Oh, that. I just thought it might be rude if I don't give out my name, remember earlier about how some towns treat names as important? Since I don't know where you are from, I thou-" "You thought it would be rude, and thought it would offend me." She continued for him. "Uhh yeah, like that." He simply replied. They continued with their tour around town, Gamma wanted to show her a lot more.

Meanwhile...

In a small alleyway somewhere in town near the shop, there was a small minun being surrounded by a gang of three pokémons, the gang was composed of a poochyena, an ekans and a snivy as the leader.

The snivy was intimidating, that was for sure. "Please let me go! I don't have any money!" The minun pleaded. The snivy grinned and started laughing madly, he was really taken by the fact that even in a desperate situation like this, the little minun would still be trying to resist him. "Should I even believe a word you say, little boy? Since you seem to be presistent in running away from us, what if I make you a deal?" The snivy's face was accompanied with an evil grin, it wasn't clear what was going on in his mind nor does he even posses sanity to begin with. The poochyena walked up towards the minun. "Listen kid...we only want your money, that is the reason why we are here, because we saw you carrying 2000 poké with you, so don't you ever dare lie to us you dumb rascal!" The poochyena growled. The minun was afraid now, because it was just as the poochyena claimed it was, the minun was carrying exactly 2000 poké, which makes the pokégang wonder where a small kid can get that much money.

The poochyena stepped forward, while the minun stepped backwards in synch. "Look, we only want your money. Okay? We are not going to hurt you unless you try to fight us, so don't panic and do something you'll regret." The poochyena said. The minun was trapped, cornered, alone, there was no way he could fight agaist three pokémons alone. There was only one option left, taking a deep breath in and shout as loud as possible. "HELP ME!"

Back at the town's main square, everyone was suddenly silent for a moment, there were mixed reactions, some of them think they should call someone to the rescue, some of them wanted to know who that was and where it came from, some of them just carried on like nothing ever happened, while some of them wanted to help but are left clueless of who made that scream.

Max and Gamma suddenly stopped in the middle of their tour, Gamma was going to shook it off and continue, but Max interrupted. "Gamma, maybe we should look around, we can't just pretend none of that ever happened, not with me at least." "Come on Max, we don't even know where that scream comes from, we sould just let someone handle it." Gamma replied. "Gamma, look around you, people here are too busy, there is no one in this town that wants to help as of currently right now. We have to do something, even if it's just a little bit." Max insisted.

Max and Gamma started searching, after a whole minute of searching, Gamma spotted an alleway with a very tiny enterance, it's no wonder people never knew where the scream comes from, because the answer to that is a really tiny entrace that would require a bit of sleuthing in ordered to be discovered.

Max and Gamma came rushing into the scene, turns out the alleway expands in the middle revealing a not so big place hidden in the alleway. Max gasp when she was that a snivy was strangling a poor minun. When the snivy saw Max and Gamma he threw the minun to a wall, not caring about people finding out anymore since their hiding place has been exposed by two people. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Max snapped, what she just saw earlier made her vengeful.

The snivy calmly turned to her. "Oh, nothing. It's really none of your buisness so please back off nice and easy." The snivy said. Gamma was backing off, untill he saw that the minun that was being beaten up was a friend of his. "Wait! Mini is that you?" Gamma asked. The minun now known as mini, nodded.

The snivy was starting to get excited, he was thinking that he could use them for his own gain, he had an idea that made him smile even more. "Oh, what's this? That pikachu is a close friend of yours hmmm? Well then, I suppose you're all here to rescue him hmmm?" The snivy asked. The rest of the gang started to gang up on them, surrounding them and blocking their only way out of the alleway. "Well then, I suppose we could make a deal then, How's 4000 poké for the minun's life sounds hmmm?" The snivy offered. Gamma was starting to get afraid of this situation, he wanted to deal wih it in a civilized manner, but also knew that the snivy is an uncivilized pokémon that survive by terrorizing the weaker ones and would not listen to reason. Just when the situation semmed hopeless, Max jumped in between. "Tell me, why we should give you just about anything for what you caused? If anything, what you should get is justice!" Max said, her cheeks started to spark up brightly. Max was starting to get very angry at the snivy, but she was careful not to get angry at the others, for all she knew, they could only be following orders because they are forced to, not because they want to.

Thus...

Mini hided behind Gamma, Max was tensed up and ready for a fight. The snivy ordered the poochyena and ekans to step back and let them handle it alone. "Mano al mano. If things get out of hand, you two come to my aid." The snivy ordered, the poochyena and ekans nodded.

The fight started. The snivy was extending his vines, ready to whip them at Max full speed, one by one they were sent whipping at an incredibly fast rate, Max skillfully dodged the set of vines that was whipped at her one by one. "Well done! Mac was it? Let us see how you'll dodge...this!" The snivy sent out all of his vines to her all at once. Max got hit and was throwned to the wall at the back of the alleyway, she felt pain rushing down her backbones, she got up still cringing in pain. "Well Mac, aren't you a hero?" The snivy was prepared to lauch the same attack again. Max was watching carefully. The snivy was getting tired of consistenly attacking only for his attacks to be dodged like a bullet. "My, my. Aren't you very persistent?" The snivy decided to keep on, ignoring the tiring feeling. Gamma and Mini wanted to help, but was blocked off by the poochyena and ekans. "Just watch quietly, the boss wants a solo match, he needs not to be disturbed by the likes of you two." The ekans said.

"What's wrong Mac? Too scared to fight back?" The snivy teased. "Call me Mac one more time and I'll make sure you'll never move your feet ever again!" Max was getting really angry at being called Mac. The snivy saw this opening and attcked with all of his vines once again, sending max to be throwned near the walls. Max fell down hard, but she stood up and ran at him, puching the snivy, but the snivy was unfazed. "Hah! Think a weak puch like that could defeat me Mac?" The snivy teased again, unaware of the rage that was slowly consuming Max. "That...is...it...you're going DOWN!" Max snapped. The snivy felt something was off, he then realised the feeling came from Max. "Wait...what are you doing?!" The snivy said, slowly backing away from Max.

"...YOU...WILL...PAY..."

Max's body was charging an incredible amount of electricity at an extreme rate, her body was heavily glowing and electricity can be seen flowing out of her body and into the ground randomly. "PROTECT THE BOSS!" The ekans screamed, the poochyena and ekans came, trying to cover the snivy from the upcoming attack. "GET DOWN!" Gamma screamed, carrying Mini to the corner, sticking themselves as much as possible to the walls.

Max fired the electricity to the ground just near her, the force was so powerfull that they the walls were utterlly destroyed and a small crater was left near the ground where Max stood, the pokégang got knocked to the nearest building and fainted while Gamma and Mini was lucky enough to only be throwned a short distance along with all the destroyed walls.

After a while, all the derbis from the ground cleared, Max calmed herself down, she decided to check if Gamma and Mini was alright. "Is everyone alright?" Gamma and Mini did not respond. Gamma was gaping and his body was shivering in fear at the immense electric power that he saw earlier, Max's electric powers had far surpassed any raichu with almost no effort. Mini hided behind Gamma, shivering in fear from the incredible electric feat he saw that Max had preformed.

The pokémons near them saw what happened to the buildings near them and they were all silent, too afraid to do anything at what they just saw.

The entire town was also apparently alerted by Max's electricity, it was so powerful that the entire town was starting to tense up with worry of what they thought was a zapdos fighting with someone somewhere in the corners of the town.

'This isn't gonna end so well.' Max though. Seeing the reactions, it appears that things are not looking too good for Max.


	3. Here comes the law

A large female arcanine was walking towards the town square, she heard that there was distress at town square, she was an officer and was caled there immediately to check it out. The arcanine decided to ask a local store owner about what happened. The local store owner replied by saying that they do not know what it was or what caused it, only that they know and witnessed that it was a huge explosion of electricity and it was massive.

The arcanine then got a call from one of the sleuthing members that they found the source of the explesion, she went there almost immediately to see it for herself. Sure enough when she got there she was genuinely shocked at the massive creater in the middle of a few destroyed buildings all around it.

The arcanine saw that there were 3 pokemon there standing in the area, a pikachu, a minun and a plusle. The pikachu and minun was shivering in fear, while the plusle was looking nervous. The arcanine decided to apprehend all of them and brought them to the headquarters.

The other officers found 3 other pokemon which consists of a snivy, poochyena and ekans. They were very far away from the site, but their burns and massive wounds suggests that they were thrown all the way from the explosion site due to being near the radius of the explosion. They needed medication, so they were sent to be checked on, background checks were also done on them.

Afterwards...

In the office, Max was being interrogated. The arcanine looked at Max straightly. "So...do you know why you are here?" "Not really. This is about the property damage right?" Max asked. "Now why would we do that? There was no proof that you made the explosion anyway. We just want you to clarify what caused it, since you are the closest to the explosion, you must be a direct witness to it." The arcanine replied.

'Should I tell her that this doing was all mine? Would she even believe me?' Max thought, shifting nervously. "Look...miss officer. This might sound insane, but I was the cause." Max clarified. The arcanine just looked confused, her brain was trying to wrack up how such a tiny pokemon can generate that much electricity, she ended up laughing, thinking the entire ordeal was a joke. Max just looked at her as if she grew a second head, the arcanine was just hysterically laughing. The laughter eventually died down, which took half a minute. "Are you serious?" The arcanine just wiped a tear off with her front paw. "I'm afraid so." Max replied.

"So you're telling me you did this? This whole mess is your fault?" The arcanine asked, Max only nodded. "Well then...I believe you, but you will be paying for the huge property damage you did at the town square. It only seems fair now is it not?" The arcanine glared at Max, she was silently shifting around and trying to avoid eye contact. "Miss officer, please listen. I was only trying to protect a friend of mine, it was just self defense." Max also remembered the moment she lost control. 'That was a scary experience, I totally lost it there.' Max thought. They continued on with the conversation."Anything else you would like to add?" The arcanine asked.

"I was fighting against a snivy who was threatening a friend for his money, so I decided to fight him even if it means I get hurt in the process." Max said, keeping eye contact. "I also lost control over myself a while back there, I admit that it was stupid of me to let anger and rage take over me. However, if it were not for that, maybe I would have lost two of my friends." The arcanine scoffed a bit at this, but took it in regardless. "Perhaps, but that still DOES NOT excuse you from destroying properties and not being responsible for it! I have a job to do, sorry." The arcanine turned tail and left the office, processing the new information. "I know." Max just stood there, waiting.

The arcanine moved to the guest room to see a pikachu and a minun waiting for their friend, they look a bit nervous about what would happen next. "Miss officer? Is she going to be in trouble? Please spare her, she was only trying to save me." Mini said, looking desperate. "Do not worry, she's fine. She will not get any penalty at least for now, but do try to keep her out of trouble and please make sure that she does not pull this sort of stunt ever again." The arcanine said. Mini was relieved. "We will try to keep her out of trouble, but thanks miss." Gamma said. The arcanine nodded and went to the office.

Max went out to see them relieved that none of them got any penalty of any sort. They exchanged glances, awkwardly. "Umm, Miss plusle, thanks for saving me back there, even if we did get in trouble afterwards." Mini said, looking at the ground below. Max was a bit uncomfortable with being called miss, she did get used to being called she/her, but when you're really a man, (at least mentally) it would be near impossible to get used to being called female completely. "No problem, and please just call me Max." Max smiled, and shook his hand. "You're Mini right?" "Yep! That would be my name." Mini smiled happily.


End file.
